O curioso caso da calda de chocolate
by Anemy
Summary: Sam era mesmo uma deliciosa maça. Wincest. É comentários mudam o mundo, esta fic é pra você Naty.


PS: Se você não leu "maça do amor" sugiro que leia para entender melhor. É wincest, SamxDean, então aproveitem.

_O curioso caso sa calda de chocolate_

Sabia que ele iria me provocar por um bom tempo por causa daquela bendita maça, no começo eu repudiava a ideia, mas agora, ceus! Eu estava amando! Infernos, isso explica o fato de eu ter sido escolhido como a casca do senhor das trevas, ha se lúcifer soubesse disso, nunca me deixaria em paz. Fato.

Mas isso não importa, não quando o seu irmão mais velho esta saboreando a maçazinha com calda derretida de chocolate com a língua, a aproximadamente dois palmos de si, dentro de um quarto de motel, soltando baixos gemidos de aprovação proximos a seu ouvido.

-Dea..n- guaguejei chamando sua atenção. Ele apenas limpou os lábios com a língua, corei, mas que língua! Em seguida deu um sorriso maroto me oferecendo a maça.-o que?

-Morda!-não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem, muito sacana por sinal.

-Dean eu não gosto de maça do amor.- ele sorria cada vez mais e eu corava na intensidade que seu sorriso aumentava.

-Mas eu gosto e você é uma maça, Sammy.-confidenciou Dean.

-O quê?-tentei me levantar da cama, mas ele me segurou, e continuou:

-Maças, meu querido Sammy não tão pequeno assim, podem representar o desejo proibido-falava roucamente em meu ouvido, seus braços me prendiam em um calor abrasante, a maça fora abandonada, e agora substituida por uma de carne e osso.

Destribuia beijos pelo meu pescoço, roçando levemente o seu corpo sobre o meu, parecia temer que eu me machucasse, a respiração ofegante denunciava não a minha própria excitação mas também a do meu irmão.

Irmão, droga!

-Dean-esbravejei o assastando de mim- somos irmão!

-E dai, ninguém vai saber se não quiser, mas agora- me puxou novamente para si- vamos terminar, não sei você mas eu to com uma puta ereção por sua causa, e você tem que dar um jeito nisso.

Dito isso me beijou, um selinho que explorava meus lábios. Ele estava certo, melhor deixar de frescuras, ja que esta no inferno, não faz diferença se queimar mais um pouco. Entreabri os labios deixando sua lingua entrar, estremeci, é tao quente e molhada.

O beijo que era inocente agora é uma guerra pra ver que fode melhor a língua do outro. Exploro com as mãos o seu corpo de forma quase grotesca, e o sinto fazendo o mesmo, mas o que eu quero é sentir sua pele, então, rasgo-lhe a fina regata que ele usava, pois se antes estava quente, agora esta em chamas. As nosas pele estavam frebis de tanta excitação que corria por nosso sangue.

-Sammy..-gemeu- você me deve.. hum... uma blusa nova..- disse entre nossos beijos, mas ele nem sabia muito o que dizia, afinal sua mente de cima certamente não raciocinava nestas circunstancias.

Passo as mãos pela sua cintura sentindo sua pele macia e firme deliciosamente mordíveis, mas não parando de beija-lo, aquela boca é incrivelmente saborosa, labios tentadores, que vez ou outra mordisco, somente para deixa-los mais inchados e avermalhados, mais luxuosos. A sua boca contra a minha num vai e vem, dando apenas breves escapadas para tomar pequenas doses de ar, para então novamente nos beijarmos de forma quase animalesca, fodendo literalmete com a língua.

Jogo-o com força sobre a cama, ouvindo ele resmungar algo que não fiz questão de ouvir. Retiro lentamente minha camisa botão por botão, lançando um olhar safado para Dean.

-Droga, Sammy vai esperar o inferno congelar pra tirar a porra da roupa!- exclamou Dean, eu so cai na gargalhada,rasgando o resto da camisa e pulando sobre ele, o beijando, roubando-lhe o ar.

Em seguida, olhos em seus olhos esverdeados nublados de prazer, e começo a mordisca-lo, as bochechas, indo para o pescoço, lambendo, mordiscando e chupando aquele pedaço de paraíso que só ele tem, a cada nova investida o ouço gemer. Gemidos contidos, mas ainda sim gemidos.

Me ajoelho de um lado de suas pernas, ele me olha com estranheza, mas logo entende, retiro seu cinto com ajuda dele, já que o mesmo murmurava algo como 'um homem não é homem se não souber tirar as proprias calças', o que considerei uma tremenda infantilidade, mas Dean não seria Dean, se não fosse infantil. Retirando a calça juntamente com as botas, que ele as atira no chão.

Me perco um tempo o admirando aquele corpo dos deuses coberto apenas por uma boxer branca destacando o membro rigido e o meu olhar ele solta uma risadinha e comenta:

-Tira foto dura mais, Samantha.

-Não estou mais afim de tocar e marcar.

Me ajoelho sobre ele descendo beijos, com mordidas as vezes fortes outrora fraca, descendo do maxilar, até os mamilos, onde os chupo com fervor, a saliva se mistura com o suor de nossos, que por sua vez se mistura com o ar de sexo, que ja paira sobre este barato motel.

Ele geme, segurando os meus cabelos como quem faz cafuné mas com muito mais força. Desço a até o a barriga bem trabalhada, passando minha lingua perto do umbigo, ele se contorcendo e ronorando como um gatinho no cil, com os olhos semicerrados. Pelo seu umbigo passo minha língua mordiscando levemente os cantinhos, me deliciando com os gemidos aprovativos que escuto.

Desço mais encontrando-me a uma pequena distancia de seu membro ainda coberta pela boxer. Ele tenta tira-la mas eu o seguro, ainda não, me aproximo e mordo a cabeça de seu pênis coberta pelo pequeno pano, ele geme alto e tenta novamente retira-la mas eu o seguro novamente e lanço um olhar de 'é do meu jeito ou você fa sozinho', percebendo isso ele desisti, eu sorrio e ele apenas bufa, mas em seguida volta a gemer.

Com as mãos eu penetro sua boxer brincando com suas bolas, numa leve caricia, com ele gemendo cada vez mais.

Para sua alegria eu retiro sua boxer, e passo a dar uma atenção mais do que especial para seu membro, que goteja com pre-gozo, lambendo, mordiscando a cabeça de seu pênis, sentindo o pulsar, por fim abocanho aquela massa de carne dura e pulsante num vai e vem ritimado, com sons obscenos para mentes inocentes.

Sentindo que ele estava próximo ao gozo, eu paro com os movimentos, o que o faz gemer em reprovação, antes de voltar para cima dele eu vejo algo que eu tinha esquecido, a poucos metros da cama tinha uma tigelinha com calda de chocolate, sorrio maroto, a festa esta completa.

Me levanto, tiro minha propria calça juntamente com minha boxer preta, jogando-as no chão, pego a tigela e derramo a calda por minha barriga e membro, faço isso tendo sempre sobre mim, o olhar curioso do meu irmão.

-Não espera que lambe você, né?-perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

-Foi você quem disse que eu era uma maça Dean, ja... ahhh- o safado nem terminou de me ouvir e ja atacou minha barriga lambendo e sugando a calda, mas que fome!

Se aquela boca já é boa pra beijar imagina ela comendo e lhe sugando! Ah, agora sei porque eu odiava tanto aquelas maças, meus irmão certamente as bolinavam por horas a fio. Ô delicia!

Sua lingua lambendo mina virilha, a parte lateral da minha coxa, e a sua respiração é tão quente que parece brasa, suas mãos apertando minhas nádegas, de uma forma que o meu sexo roçe constantemente por seu rosto lambuzando-o de chocolate.

A sua boca escorregando para meu sexo lambendo a calda com gula, mordiscando a cabecinha do meu pênis, fazendo eu soltar gemidos altos. Mas derrepente sinto um dedinho atrevido no meu traseiro, o puxo pra cima e o jogo novamente na cama.

-Dean, eu não vou ficar por baixo.- digo seriamente.

-Eu é que não vou, me da bons motivos pra você não ficar por baixo?- disse ele cruzando os braços.

-...-fico meio sem resposta- porque você é mais baixo.- o vejo arqueando as sombracelhas, lá vem palavrão da pra sentir.

-Porra Sammy!-ele explode, eu sabia, o Dean é bastante previsivel- eu sou seu irmão mai velho e você sabe muito bem que eu nunca na face da Terra ficaria por baixo.

-Eu posso forçar.- ele arrega-la os olhos, e eu o encaro divertido- to brincando, pode ficar por cima.- ouvindo isso ele relaxa e sorri de canto, ai tem coisa.

-Sabe você esta precisando de um castigo Sammy-essa não bendita hora que concordei com isso.

Ele me puxou para cama deitando sobre mim, me deixando com furia, roubando-me o ar dos pulmões, em seguida atacando o meu pescoço, amanhã certamente teria marcas dificeis de se explicar. Ele leva os seus dedos ao meu sexo lambuzando-os com o restante da calda que agora suja nossos corpos, e os introduz um a um, a dor é bastante incomoda, e ele percebendo isso começa a me beijar com carinho sussurrando palavras de conforto, me acalmando aos poucos.

Peço que ele me penetre logo, o que é prontamente atendido, ele começa a enfiar lentamente, mas mesmo assim doi muito, ele vai enfiando aos poucos, até esta totalmente dentre, apesar de não estar se mechendo ele esta gemendo baixinho, falando palavras totalmentes vulgares no meu ouvido. Aos poucos peço para que ele se mecher mas ainda devagar.

O que antes era dor se transformou em puro prazer, o atrito do nosso corpo, o meu pênis e bolas roçando em seu corpo suado, gerando uma lubrificação gostosa juntamente com meu pré-gozo, enquanto ele fodia fundo e forte, além de que sobre os seus ombros eu podia ter uma visão priveligiada da sua bunda em movimentos ritimados de vai e vem, que bunda linda, não resisti e a apalpei. E ele comentou, sem parar os movimentos:

-Sammy o que é isto?-ah que voz deliciosa, rouca e luxuriosa.

-Sua bunda é o paraíso Dean!

-Eu que devia estar falando isso.- caímos no riso, mas depois continuamos, até eu não aguentar e soltar um gemido alto e liberar meu semen que sujou toda minha barriga e a dele também, que ainda continua em mim mas logo sinto-me sento imundado, por seu gozo, escutando um gemido rouco.

Eu to vendo estrelas, mas logo o peso do meu irmão começa a me sufocar, e peço pra ele se retirar, ele sai de cima soltando um murmurio.

-Você me sujou todo Sammy-disse com um sorriso bobo nos labios.

-Dean?

-Hum?

-Eu amo maça do amor!

Tudo que escuto em seguida é uma gargalhada cansada. É certas coisas comidas deveriam ser proibidas.

N/a: esta fic surgiu depois de um comentário de uma leitora, então dedico essa fic a ela Naty é pra você, beijos.


End file.
